rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Budoar v klube
Budoár je místo určené pro pohodlné trávení chvil spojených s rýpačkami, potieračkami, mučením otrokov, šlaháním chutných pálenek a podobných sultánských zábav. V současnosti je pojmem budoár nejčastěji míněn budoár v otrockom klube v New Yorku, během své otrocké kariéry ale Laco Repáň užíval i jiné budoáry. Původní budoár v NY byl výrazně upgradován v době sultánovy nepřítomnosti (dovolená v Dubaji) v únoru 2014 a znovu v říjnu 2018. Budoár v otrockom klube v New Yorke Umístění a popis klubu * ten riadny klub kde mam ten moj orientalny budoar je v queens taxikom za chvili tam dojdes.riadny klub z takej velkej starej toviarne urobeny poznam majitela do teho dal cez dvadsat milionov dolarov do tej rekonstrukcie na otrokarsky klub.sak vo vnutri je setko aj taky vodopad a tridsat metrov dlhy bar kde obsluhuju holy otroci.aj dalsie veci ked prvy raz prides zizas ako chuj co toto je.takyto klub v prahe absolutne nie je. * sak niekedy je problem ked sa holy otrok potrety palivou zmesou vygula s holou ritou von zo dveri na chodnik a reve toto je kludna ulica aj ta kaviaren dole aj tu je zastavka autobusa nikedy tu caka pet sedem ludi a naraz holy otrok sa vygula a reve pazury si do riti vraza.ludia revu tiez a polisov volaju.ja na toto pozeram z okna co je presne nad kaviarnou a nehlasim sa k temu. * klub je velky je z velkej fabriky urobeny vodotrysky tam luxusne budoary aj selijake bary aj dalsie veci.klub nie je verejny je to sukromny nemozes kazdy osol priist smrdakovat ako sa mu zachce. Popis budoáru * ja mam orientalny budoar s virivkou ako sultanova izba to vyzera setko orientalne aj velike divany lampy a take.osemdesiat metrov stvorcovych ma naozaj riadny luxus.ten budoar je drahsi najom ako ten kvartyr no luxus riadny aj svietiaca podlaha. * s tymto problem nie v noci je lebo chodim kazdy den do kluba a pridem o stvrtej rano a idem spat riadne vyjebany.lebo pred mojim budoarom je taka tabula kde svieti tvoje meno aj adresa ktoru tam mozes dat ja tam mam napisane americky sultan laco.a tam otroci davaju take listocky a ked im takym tvojim razitkom potvrdis datum aj hodinu mozu priist k tebe domov jebat sak seci co ku me chodia do kvartyra su z kluba.no nevies kto pride a preto pridu aj selijaky sloni co som vravel. * mam moj budoar pekne upratany aj mam vo virivke cervene svetla aj velke sviece v budoari rozestavane.riadny sultansky harem kurva. Úpravy v únoru 2014 během dovolenky v Dubaji * teraz sa tam menia koberce za orientalne aj virivka nova bude ako zlata vyzerat a zlate lampy.riadne sultanske. * aj vravel v klube sa robeli nove veci mam v sultanskom budoare novu virivku akoby zlatu aj nove zlatom vysivane koberce a divany.riadne sultansky dezajn kurva * sak budem mat pekne sultanske fotky z jednej bude urobeny velky obraz do mojho budoara v klube v new yorke. * mam v klube moj budoar prerobeny naozaj prekrasne setko akoby zlate.aj virivka zlata.nie zo zlata naozaj kurva no zo zlateho materiala.aj svetla divany vysivane orientalnymi motivami sem by som aj dubajskeho sultana padisaha mohol pozyvat aj hostit. Úpravy v říjnu 2018 během dovolenky v Dubaji * sak uz mam budoar vymalovany zlatu farbu aj mam nove dva divany tiez akoby zlata latka aj novu vatsiu virivku tiez akoby zlata.ozaj prekrasne kurva.jeden otrok poslal cez eletriku dve fotografie ako to teraz vyzera.len sa dorobia lampy tiez akoby zlate vyzeraju a bude setko porobene.ked pridem ihned budem jebat aj otroky do hlav kokotov zlatymi spendlikmi co si odtial doveziem pichat.bude riadna revacka jebacka trtkacka fajkovacka.kurva. Vybavení budoáru * vířivka, původní nesultánská nahrazena za taku akoby zlatou, určená pro čtyři osoby, ale lze do ní napchat i 15 otroků. * divany, se zlatem vyšívanými orientálními motivy * zlaté lampy, riadne sultanske * orientálné koberce, zlatem vyšívané * velký portrét Laca Repáně, pořízený v dubaji, zachycující ho aj s novym retazom na plazi oproti hotelu * sultánský bar, nachází sa pri divane * gynekologicke kreslo no akosi vraj vylepsene inzinierom ze otrokovi na motorovy pohon automaticky kopyta roztiahne riadne ked lahne.vraj tento eletricky motor ma riadnu silu aj ziaden otrok nema sancu kopyta pri sebe udrzat. * hajzel Příklady činností provozovaných v budoáru * vcera som priimal otrokarov na navsteve a mal som dvanast holych otrokov v mojom orientalnom budoari co robeli sluhov selijake jedlo aj sampanske nosili a sluzili ako bolo potreba.bol som do osmej rano v klube a styri otroky som ztrtkal do riti aj som sa prekrasne ozral. * som cez vikend prijimal selijake otroky a robel som audiencie otroci holy prisli ku me do mojho orientalneho budoara som vo virivke lezal a sampanske popijal a predvadzali selijake veci kokotami natriasali robeli sa na kokotoch aj v riti a ja som lezal ako sultan vo virivke a napokon som strhol do vody otroka a ihned ma musel vyfajcit a kokota mi oblizovat som reval a setko som mu do huby pustel.aj som cez vikend ojebal sest otrokov. * som vcera v klube robel v mojom budoare svetovy rekord v silonkovej napchavacke som sesnast pancuch napchal otrokovi do riti.svetovy rekord.napokon sa otrok na kokotu robel a ja som riadnu silu setky z riti vytrhol reval a ostriekal sa mrtkou. * som vcera riadne trtkal v klube som mal sest otrokov v mojom budoari a selijak som ich robel v riti a jebal dvom rit roztrhlo pri jebacke.revali. * dva otroci sa mi riadne osrali vo virivke pri rypacke vo vode no seci boli ozraty a aj do tej riadne osratej vody padali aj ju pili. * zasa bolo hadam petnast otrokov u mna v budoari.setkych petnast som dal prikaz seci vyzliect a do virivky ktora je pro styroch sa seci napchat.slahal som do nich bicom revali a ako sa vosli.ja som poldecaky teho anglickeho chutneho dzina do huby hadzal ako ked dela u stalingrada palia a vytiahol som napokon kokota a celu tu hromadu tych otrokov som ochcal. * aj japonsky inzinier isikawa pride dnes ku me do budoara na veceru moji otroci objednali selijake lahodky tri velke misy jedla.aj zopar flasi francuzkeho sampanskeho budeme mat namiesame s vodkou a per do ksichta tieto dobroty kurva. * aj som mal zracie hody v piatok aj japonsky inzinier isikawa bol v mojom budoare a predvadzal mi najnovsie veci.boha riadne roboticke jebadla kurva vymyslal.sak je to naozaj chytry clovek robi pre firmy co vyrabaju sexi veci aj teraz vymysla akesi vibrojebadlo pre kurvy aby im picu riadne ztrtkalo.aj mi urobel nove roztahovadlo ritnej diery tento prekrasny ritokyj zapichnem ho otrokovi do diery a len pokrutim semtam s tym a tento automaticky ritokyj sa roztahuje krutenim a v pol minute dieru otvori a mozes kokota pchat pekne. * mal som pat obrouskych mis s selijakym jedlom aj som mal lahodky humre aj argentinske bifteky v takej specialnej omacke bolo jedlo naozaj perfektne.aj som mal flase samozrejme wisky tekilu konaky dzin aj sesdiesiat mexickych piv.boli velke otrocke trhy aj som vymenil z jednym otrokarom z filadelfie za styri flase wisky upratovacieho otroka co mi teraz bude sluzit. * aj jedna velmi bohata otrokarka ku mne do budoara chodi na tieto koktejly je to taka stara mrsina no nie je tak drza ako zopar tych ostatnych svini aj co som ich gulou zmarnel.a tato stara mrkva moje koktejly lubi aj sa raz ozrala a ostala lezat bez dychu museli jej emergenciu volat. * sak hej jerklover sultansky sud je vzdy u mna v budoare kde sedim v sultanskom plasti aj otroci co maju byt odsudeny su zviazany na chodbe kde ich strazi bojovy otrok trebarz syrak dave toto robi pretoze vie selijake karate aj take selijake japonske kopanie a pekne ich na chodbe trocha zbucha. Bezpečnost O bezpečnost v budoáru se starají biječtí otroci, přičemž ti nejlepší tvoří tzv. ASS, tj. Armadu sultánských smrtidlákov. * som od piatku jebal v klube riadne bolo som mal vcera sesnast otrokov v mojom budoari a museli strazit traja otroci pred dverami do budoara s metrovymi gumenymi obuchami lebo sa mi stale otroci chceli napchat dovnutra do budoara kde bolo jedla a pitia mnoho.otroci co strazeli u dveri museli na moj prikaz zbuchat obuchami tych co sa pchali ku me.bolo osemsto ludi v klube od piatku a riadne sa jebalo aj selijake sou sa robeli. * mal som tri bojove otroky co mi strazili budoar a ked sa niekto nezvany chcel napchat metrovymi gumenymi obuchami ho pred dverami do mojho sultanskeho budoara zbuchali riadne ze reval a odgulal sa prec. Půjčování budoáru * vcera som bol v klube a prisla jedna drza otrokarka na dvadsat centimetrovych ihlovych topankach s dvomi otrokynami a chcela moj budoar pozicat a mala akesi kecy.vravim pockaj svina cosi ti pozicam a ihned som ju slahol eletrickym bicom riadne cez cecky.na zem sa zrutela a revala.aj jej obidve otrokyne revaly od strachu.no toto som nevidel takuto drzost.vravim jej padaj prec no nerozumela mi tak som ju slahol bicom zasa temu rozumela a ihned po styroch utekala prec. Budoár v Praze aka sultanska izba * som si v prahe doma v kvartyru nehal urobit sultansku izbu.sak mam sest izieb v kvartyre a mal som tuto prazdnu.setko zariadil jeden moj otrok aj mi ked sa dorobelo minuly tyzden fotky poslal lebo cez internet idu aj fotky posielat v tem emaile.naozaj prekrasny sultansky budoar aj perske koberce pekne aj selijake orientalne lampy aj nabytok naozaj riadne sultanske.v tejto novej izbe budem otroky priimat co pridu na rypacky aj sa pridu nehat ojebat ritnym bucharom sak aj tam ich budem rydlom zkusat. Budoár otrokára zo San Francisca v otrockom klube v New Yorke * som teraz aj vo funkcii ako nyjorsky velvyslanec otrokara zo san franciska lebo od januara tu bude mat v klube svoj luxusny budoar a ja budem mat na starosti aj mu pomozem trebarz nazeniem upratovacich otroov tam aj take veci aj alkoholicke napoje zariadim lebo kto ma budoar nemusi si napoje kupovat pri baroch moze si doniest co chce.ja poznam cez dvadsat peknych sopov kde maju naozaj prvotriedne flase a nie je problem bar aj jemu managerovavat. Category:Lokace